Quote
The Bubbler While it is a shield, it's not permanent. It's best used to cover stray fire or to sponge up damage as you rush in to sword the enemy. Shooting down at the ground in front of you puts the bubbles behind you. If you're going to charge in, blow the bubbles in front of you so they are all in a small area. This soaks up the most damage. Your size The fact that you are the smallest class in the game makes you very hard to hit and allows you to squeeze through gaps that no other class can. How to get close First, build up a bubble shield. You want to take as little damage as possible while rushing in. Once you are in sight of the enemy, they will probably start spamming bullets in your direction. Now, if you just keep rushing in, they'll just retreat until you die from stray bullets. You want to stay out of their range until you can hide behind an obstacle, such as a ditch or a box. Then, as they get close enough, jump out from behind your cover and surprise them. If they are close enough, you can even jump past them and trap them on the same box. Otherwise, you're in position to start hitting with your sword. Don't come to them, wait for them to come to you. Character Strategies Runner Limited ammo does a number on the scout's threat to a Q/C. 6 shots is all he gets, and your bubble shield can handle it. He's still a mobile threat, so your best bet is to get in a few swords every now and then until he dies. You shouldn't take too much damage. Firebug AVOID LIKE THE PLAGUE. Firebugs are extremely dangerous to a Quote, as they have nearly identical range and a much more powerful weapon. Run- you have the blade's knockback to keep him at bay.There are two approaches to fighting a Firebug. The first is safe, but time consuming- constantly retreat and throw swords behind you until he dies. The second is much quicker, but extremely dangerous- getting into his sprite. Watch for a crate or slope that you can take advantage of, and when the pyro charges at you, leap over him and into his sprite. Since the flames spawn from the tip of the Flamethrower, you are safe- for now. Now, DON'T JUMP. He'll just swing around and let the afterburn roast your metal body. Instead, attempt to keep in his sprite and shoot directly down. Since swords spawn in the middle of your sprite, they will still connect. Spam until he dies. 2.2 update doesn't change anything. Rocketman No changes in the 2.2 update. He's practically invincible to a Quote now. He just backpedals and you run into his rockets. If he runs out of ammo, he stops shooting for a second and jumps right back into the fight. The trick is that there is no trick. You're going to either wait for him to screw up or rush him with brute force, and neither are recommended. If he hides behind a crate, rush him. Jumping up onto a platform? Rush him. Any opportunity you get should be taken advantage of when fighting a rocketman. If you do manage to get close-range, dance around him and don't be predictable- though I'm assuming you know that already. Overweight This is the only class that gets a buff against a Q/C in the 2.2 update. The fact that your sword damage decreases over time is problematic. It takes approximately 4 seconds to kill a full-health heavy, and he can kill you in a fourth that time. Avoid challenging him, but if you have to keep your bubble shield until the last second, then dance around him. Detonator If he's dumb, rush him. He'll just keep lobbing stickies at your bubble shield in futility. If he's smart, he'll lay traps. In this case, find another route, he's too far away to hit and it's not worth the damage you'll take off the stickies. If you can get close fight him like normal, but watch out for the suicidal ones that blow themselves up. 2.2 update makes this fight easier, as he now has limited ammo. Healer Try to finish him off as fast as possible, the longer the fight drags on the more of an advantage he gets. Use a bubble shield to soak up some of the needles, but otherwise fight like normal. 2.2 makes this easier. Constructor/Autogun Alone, fight like normal. Against an autogun, find a way around it if possible. If not, just rush it with a bubble shield. Your health pool should cover most of the damage from the autogun and the bubbles should sponge up the bullets from the constructor. Take out the autogun first, then go for the constructor. 2.2 makes this easier. Infiltrator Watch out for frontstabbers, though. Even if they mistime the stab it you can still push them into your hitbox, essentially killing yourself. Uncloaked? Put up a bubble shield to deal with the revolver. Shouldn't be a hard fight. insert repetitive statement here Rifleman From afar, keep your movements random, avoiding shots. Your small size helps. However, even when you get up close, the battle isn't over. Good riflemen are able to function as well in close range as in far range. Watch which way his rifle is facing and land the opposite side of him. Spam until death. 2.2 brings in the charge scope, which can be a problem. If you're hit with a fully charged scope, don't bother fighting the rifleman. You have too little health to rush him and not get hit. He can also unscope and spam shots, so be careful of that. Quote/Curly This battle all comes down to how well you can aim. Keep your sword trained on him and try to keep on top as much as possible while dancing around in an unpredictable manner. It's going to be hard to come out of this fight unscathed. No changes in 2.2. Links Shawnachu's Guide to Quote/Curly by Shawnachu Category:Strategy guides